Animaniacs: You Risk Your Life/I Got Yer Can/Jockey for Position Credits (1993)
"You Risk Your Life" Written by Paul Rugg Directed by Alfred Gimeno "I Got Yer Can" Written by Sherri Stoner Directed by Alfred Gimeno "Jockey for Position" Written by Peter Hastings Directed by Dave Marshall Lenord Robinson Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Producers Rich Arons Sherri Stoner Theme by Richard Stone Music by Richard Stone Carl Johnson Additional Music by Steven Bernstein Musician Bryan Pezzone Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Rob Paulsen as Yakko Jess Harnell as Wakko Tress MacNeille as Dot Sherri Stoner as Slappy Nathan Ruegger as Skippy Gail Matthius as Candie Maurice LaMarche as The Brain Neil Ross as Announcer Supervising Story Editors Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Story Editors Peter Hastings Tom Minton Series Writers Peter Hastings Nicholas Hollander John P. McCann Tom Minton Deanna Oliver Randy Rogel Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Series Directors Rich Arons Barry Caldwell Michael Gerard Alfred Gimeno Bob Kline Jenny Lerew Rusty Mills Audu Paden Greg Reyna Lenord Robinson Title Cards Rusty Mills Series B.G. Design Dan McHugh Orchestration Julie Bernstein Opening Titles Animation Rich Arons Storyboards Chris Aguirre Christopher Dent Jim Fletcher Drew Graybeal Perry Kiefer Lenord Robinson Charles Visser Sheet Timing Michael Gerard Jeff Hall Bill Knoll Donna Mouliot Tom Ray Leo Sullivan Slugging Alfred Gimeno Bill Knoll Model Design Julienne Gimeno Cynthia Petrovic Robert Sledge Maureen Trueblood Mark Zoeller B.G. Key Design John Dymer Marty Strudler Layout Supervisor Perry Kiefer B.G. Layout Ernie Guanlao Jim Fletcher Ed Haney Tenny Henson David West Character Layout Chris Aguirre Ed Baker Mark Christiansen Bob Doucette Paul Fisher Tim George Phil Mosness Cynthia Petrovic Ryan Roberts Joe Sibilski Ink & Paint Supervisor Bunny Munns B.G. Paint Brian Sebern Mark Up Jean DuBois Lisa Leonardo Valerie Walker B.G. Color Key Carolyn Guske Color Key Richard Daskas Robin Kane Bunny Munns Chris Naylor Linda Redondo Painter Eric Nordberg Retake Coordinator Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummet Jennifer Damiani Bunty Dranko Karl Jacobs Howard Schwartz Production Coordinator Ken Fredrich Copying & Shipping Carlton Batten Ann Durand Digital Production Alan G. Brown for Animated F/X, Inc. Production Administrator Alyson Brown Post Production Supervisor Joe Sandusky Supervising Film Editor Joe Gall ADR Coordinator Kelly Ann Foley Film Editors Al Breitenbach Kelly Ann Foley Theresa Gilroy-Nielsen Sound Reading Bradley Carow Steve Siracusa Denise Whitfield Re-Recording Mixers Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Russell Brower Sound Effects Russell Brower Robert Hargreaves Matt Thorne ADR Recording Mark Keatts Music Editor Tom Lavin for Triad Music Dialogue Editors Mark Keatts Aaron L. King Mick Brooling Andrew L. King Bob Lacivita Jeff M. Sliney Voice Recording Studio Soundcastle/Postmodern Harry Andronis, Engineer Gregory Cathcart, 2nd Engineer Laboratory Services CFI Sound Services Provided by Monterey Post Productions Post Production Facilities The Post Group Soundcastle/Postmodern Videotape Supervision Jay Weinman Scott Williams Amblin Story Consultant Douglas Wood Assistant to Producer Kathryn Page Richard Freeman Wine Steward Kathryn Page Recording Administrator Leslie Lamers Mix Coordinator Richard Freeman Voice Over Asst. Erin Keller Production Assistants Gene DuBois Bobbie Page Dustin Foster Paul Trandahl John Morris Marcus Williams Animation Services Akom Production Co. President: Nelson Shin Supervisor: Dev Ramsaran Wang Film Productions President: James Wang Layout Supervisor: Peter Kirk Freelance Animators Ltd. Producers: John Ewing, Barry Pearce Production Manager Barbara J. Gerard Production Supervision Ken Duer Barbara Simon Dierks Liza Ann Warren Production Management Tim Sarnoff Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg ©1993 Warner Bros. A Time Warner Entertainment Company Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Distribution Warner Bros. Pictures A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:End Credits Category:Warner Bros. Television Distribution